1974
by Annie Clark
Summary: Sam doesn't know what to think anymore and over complicating things isn't helping. Does Annie know something that he doesn't? Or is it all in his mind. Surrounding the line 'Don't worry, it'll be 1974 soon'


**Disclaimer: I own nothing just wanted to keep this amazing TV show alive and the characters within it.**

**This is my first ever fan fiction, so any comments are greatly appreciated and accepted.**

**Summary: Based on the conversation between Annie Cartwright and Sam Tyler "I'm sick of 1943." "Don't worry, it'll be 1974 soon."**

'Don't worry, it'll be 1974 soon.'

Annie's words kept going round and round Sam's head, had Annie known what 1974 would bring? Or had she stating the obvious.

Over complicating situations was what Sam did best, thinking about everything in depth so much so that he felt like he had Gene landing punches on his skull. But why over think this and potentially ruin something that brought the sun back into Sam's life.

Everything had changed that day, the day that he finally got to kiss Annie Cartwright, after all those missed chances. By day their lives continued the same, working alongside one another, with knowing smiles across the room and secret minutes stolen in the corner of the canteen with a brew and a slice of treacle pudding. But by night everything had changed. Sam found himself taking long peaceful walks with Annie, long after time had been called at the pub. As well as evenings curled up and intertwined with each other, talking about their day and life in general.

Sam often found himself staring at Annie while she slept, astounded with her beauty and not quite believing that he had the privilege and right to lie next to her and kiss her soft pink lips.

Ever since Sam woke up in 1973, he was trying to find ways to get back to 2006, to his old life, but he had finally found something worth staying in 1973 for, and he couldn't be happier. Yet still Sam questioned those words Annie had said many months before to him in the canteen. Had Annie known that 2 months later they would have finally had their first kiss and that 10 months after that they would be as happy as they were, with Sam contemplating asking for her hand in marriage.

To Sam it was a no brainer, he was in love with Annie, and couldn't see himself with anybody else, ever! However those words still niggled away at him and he couldn't put his finger on why. So one night while they were sitting on the sofa, staring at the blank television screen, Sam finally decided to bring up the subject.

"Annie, you know the time we were talking in the canteen and I mentioned that I was sick of 1973?"

"Yeah and I replied 'Don't worry, it'll be 1974 soon.' What about it?"

Sam coughed to clear his throat and took a deep breath, while Annie stared at him waiting for his reply.

"Well, did you have any idea that this would happen? You know, that we would be here, me and you?"

"In a way yes, and I wasn't the only one, Ray was getting excited just watching the tension between us, but I knew it would happen eventually."

Sam looked at Annie with confusion on his face

"Oh really? Why is that?"

With a glint in her eye Annie replied:

"Well, I knew sooner or later you wouldn't be able to resist me."

Sam loved this cheeky and sexy side to Annie, the side that he had never seen before. At work and with other people, Annie was quiet and innocent like, who gets on with her job and does what she has to do. But with Sam she can be a different person entirely.

With that response Sam grabbed Annie and started to tickle her until her shouts of protest, turned into a full giggly laugh.

"Really, DC Cartwright? Well I must say you are a very good Police Officer, because I never saw it coming."

In between giggles Annie responded:

"Police woman, I'll have you know, now I'm going to bed and I highly recommend that you join me, Detective Inspector Tyler."

Sam loved it when Annie called him by rank, and with that followed her to bed, still with no actual answer to his question, but that was far from his mind at that moment in time.


End file.
